


folklore: Timeline

by justasparkwriting



Series: folklore [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Folklore, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasparkwriting/pseuds/justasparkwriting
Summary: This is a break down of the timeline of the folklore series.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: folklore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012737
Kudos: 2





	folklore: Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> You do not need to read them in order, as they are written as a collection first, meaning all of Peace is written before I place it into the 'universe' I've created. This is just in case you want to. 
> 
> There are for sure continuity issues, I know they're there, and honestly I probably won't go back and fix them because that requires a lot of structural change!

_[Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809375/chapters/65403523) exists on its own as it is non BTS related. It was written first and sets the tone for the rest of folklore. _

_-[Peace: Coming of Age (up until the restaurant scene at the end)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376288/chapters/66900256)_

_[\- Illicit Affairs: Clandestine Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694349/chapters/67776185) _

_[\- Illicit Affairs: A Million Little Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694349/chapters/67776185) _

_[\- Illicit Affairs: Show Their Truth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694349/chapters/67776185) _

_[\- Illicit Affairs: Mercurial High ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694349/chapters/67776185) _

[ _-Illicit Affairs: You Made Me_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694349/chapters/70041882)

_[\- Peace: Coming of Age (restaurant scene to the end) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376288/chapters/66900256) _

_[\- Peace: Wasting Your Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376288/chapters/66900256) _

_[\- Peace: Loves for Show ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376288/chapters/66900256) _

_[\- The 1: Making It Count ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536548/chapters/67343923) _

_[\- The 1: Well Enough Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536548/chapters/67343923) _

_[\- Peace: Your Brothers As My Brothers ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376288/chapters/66900256) _

_[\- Peace: In Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376288/chapters/66900256) _

_[\- Peace: Would It Be Enough? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376288/chapters/66900256) _

_[\- The 1: Never Gonna Grow ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536548/chapters/67343923) _


End file.
